Love Will Find A Way
by Felidae Silvestris
Summary: Utena and the others are dead, but come back as ghosts ... Anshi is trapped between realms and needs help. Will Himeko, Hogosha and the others be able to save her?
1. Chapter One

Love Will Find A Way

By: Felidae Silvestris

Disclaimer: I own neither Shoujo Kakumei Utena or Dejimon ... if I did ... well ... let's not go there ... I also don't own Hogosha, but I might as well ... I use her all the time without the creator's permission ...

Felidae: This is going to be very messed up ... trust me, I wrote it.

Hogosha: Damn straight it's messed up! Anyone who _dares_ to try to win Himeko-chan from me (except Nick) will die a very slow and painful death. But hey ... I have a sword!

Felidae: You call a bamboo stick a sword?

Hogosha: I have one after Himeko-chan does the Rose Bride thing ...

Felidae: But it's technically Dios', not yours.

Hogosha: Isn't he dead at this point anyways?

Felidae: Yeah, so? It's still his sword. Anyways ... this is after the Shoujo Kakumei Utena/Revolutionary Girl Utena series ended and puts Dejimon/Digimon characters in place of the Utena ones ... sorta.

Himeko: There are ghosts ...

Felidae: Nice of you to join us, Himeko.

Himeko: ..::grins::.. My pleasure. Anyway ... on to the freaking story already!

Chapter One

"Why do I have to go to this stupid school?" Shiyama Hogosha asked her guardian.

"This is the only school that has classes that are up to your standards and children your own age who attend them," replied the woman. "Now, be a good girl and do well in your studies."

Hogosha watched as the woman walked away and walked out — like others before her — of her life. Hogosha gazed around at the walls, her mind working to find a way out. She noticed that the walls were bordered with blood-red roses. In each corner was the school's crest, a rose seal.

_"You puzzle me. I wonder, are there many others who've been given the Rose Signet, besides the Student Council members, of course? Are there others, Like you . . .?"_

Hogosha stood suddenly, looking around. "W-who said that?" But there was no one there. She sat down again and looked at the lonely chair next to her. In the center of the cushion was a white ring. "Hmm, I wonder who's this is?" She picked up the ring and inspected it.

_'The ring with the rose seal . . . it resembles the Ohtori Academy school emblem.'_

Hogosha started, looking around again. "Still no one here." _Am I hearing things?_ She looked once more at the ring.

_". . . Rose Signet . . ."_

_I am hearing things,_ Hogosha thought. Looking up, she noticed that a door was ajar. Hogosha got up and peered around the door.

A set of stairs seemed to loom past her behind the artifices and tapestries, and she could do nothing but climb them. She felt drawn to them and did follow the strange compulsion, stepping through the broken stone gate at the top, and gasping at the sight the greeted her.

"Roses."

She trekked gingerly through them to the edge of the platform, peering down on the magnificent school. Roses gave softly under her feet and she felt like she was standing on a giant cushion.

"Are you not afraid?"

Startled, Hogosha spun around and saw a sight more lovely then the whole world of roses. An angel — no, a princess — standing with her feet submerged in a puddle of rose petals. Long, brown hair flowed gracefully past her shoulders to her waist. Crystal blue eyes smiled out of a tan face with a pink dot on the forehead. In her hands was a white rose.

"Are you not afraid, standing on the edge like that?" she asked again.

Hogosha could not answer. The princess moved to stand beside her by the edge, observing the expanse of blue sky. But somehow, she seemed so helpless and fragile that she could be lifted into it and carried away among the clouds.

Hogosha finally found her voice. "S-so many roses."

"Oh, this is my rose garden."

A wind picked up with sudden ferocity and showered them with rose petals. The princess's brown hair was lifted and it blew past her face, hiding it from view. She pulled her hair away and her smile was still there. "So, what did you come to this school to do?"

Hogosha frowned and fingered her Rose Signet. "Boku wa . . ."

The princess's face was unnerving; the smiled never wavered. Her eyes were as blue as endless as the sky.

"Boku wa . . ." Hogosha lifted the ring as the wind died. "Bo -"

A hand latched onto her wrist as the princess reached for the ring. "Oi!" Hogosha grabbed her and pulled her into a body-lock, holding the princess against her body. She thrust out the ring. "It's mine! It's the Rose Signet!"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"What are you doing?"

There was a crunch of roses under an impervious foot. Hogosha looked up as a young man with spiky brown hair, wearing a strange uniform and carrying a sword in its sheath, stepped before them.

"What are you doing to the Rose Bride?"

The princess broke out of Hogosha's grip and skipped over to the young man.

"The Rose...Bride?"

"Only authorized persons are allowed here," the man declared. "How did you -"

He saw the Rose Signet still Hogosha's left hand and smiled. "Oh ho," he chuckled. "So, you are a duelist as well. I don't recognize you, but you're obviously qualified."

". . . _are there many others who've been given the Rose Signet . . ."_

She peered at the Signet and raised her right hand.

The young man grinned as the ring slipped onto her finger.

It hit the base and the gate to the stairs slammed shut with a bang, trapping them there. "Very well. Himeko, prepare the duel."

_Himeko! Hime-sama_, thought Hogosha.

Himeko bent down and picked a rose from its fellows, arranging it on the man's uniform. That done, Himeko placed the white rose in the front pocket of Hogosha's shirt. "The one who loses his bosom rose first loses the duel." She glanced away. "Where is your sword?"

"Sword? I . . . have a sword." Hogosha swept past a surprised Himeko to a pile of bamboo and brought a foot crashing down. A single firm shoot — a staff — shot into her hand. "Any complaints?"

Her opponent lowered his head. "Very well."

A chorus of bells tolled in the distance. Himeko threw herself in between the Duelists. "Ryou-sama, could it be that this person is —"

She cried out as he knocked her to the ground, dropping limply like a rag doll. "The bells toll to start the duel. Stay out of my way, Himeko!"

"Don't hit your girlfriend!" Hogosha screamed.

"My girlfriend? She is the Rose Bride! As the current winner of the duels, she's my . . . property!"

"Property?"

Ryou lunged at her. She threw he staff out, blocking his strikes. He was good, she realized. Very good. But insane. He swung his sword down, cutting the buttons off of Hogosha's shirt and most of the staff. He stared in shock at the open shirt of her uniform. "A girl?!"

Hogosha held her stump of bamboo out defiantly. "I never said I was a boy! And I'll never lose to someone who hits a girl!"

Ryou swung his sword out and it smacked her hand. She released her own "sword" in the moment of shocking pain as the blade dug into her flesh.

"It's over!" Ryou screamed, raising his sword once more.

A flash of brown struck between the two and hit Hogosha. "Himeko!" Ryou gasped.

"One isn't permitted to duel without a sword," Himeko whispered to Hogosha as they both went flying over the roses. She grasped Hogosha's shoulders and gently leaned in, closing the gap between them.

"O-oi!" Hogosha cried out before Himeko's lips closed over hers.

Himeko's clothes burst into a brilliant and intricate gown of sorts and a silver tiara topped her head. She and Hogosha hit the ground and Himeko arched her back as if in convulsions. Her chest burst into light and a sword hilt appeared in the center of her breast.

"Sword?" Hogosha whispered. She reached forward, took hold of the hilt, and pulled.

Dark green hair flowed over her back, and a spark shot over her body, altering the uniform she wore. Gold finishing ran all over it, and when she lifted her head and glared at Ryou, she looked rather like a prince.

Ryou let loose a furious roar and rushed at her. She flipped the sword and held it out, seeming to fly through the air, coming a Ryou —

And right past him.

For a minute, it seemed she had missed. Then the wind blew and a rose was lifted into the air, scattering petals. Ryou knelt in shock, the stem falling from his uniform and flying away.

Hogosha turned and gazed at Himeko, who smiled. Himeko swept past the fallen Ryou, to Hogosha. She looked into Hogosha's crimson eyes and slowly moved in. Her lips gently pressing against Hogosha's in a kiss.

"I am the Rose Bride," she said, laying her head on Hogosha's chest.

"Shiyama Hogosha," Hogosha whispered, breathing in the scent of roses from Himeko's hair. "Hajimemashite."

Ryou staggered to his feet. "Mark my words," he said, "this is not over."

Himeko suddenly spun, pushing away from Hogosha. "It is over, Ryou-kun," she said, angry. "And you'd better not try anything funny at the dance on Friday."

_"All that matters is defeating you. Now is the time! Prepare yourself —"_

"Hogosha-kun?" Himeko had turned her attention back to Hogosha. "Hogosha-kun, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just fine," Hogosha said hurriedly, not wanting to admit hearing the voice. "Shall I walk you home?"

Himeko smiled. "I'd like that. Oh, and by the way, I'm Himeko. Sorano Himeko."

"Hime-sama of the sky," Hogosha murmured as Himeko slipped an arm around her's. "Fitting."

When Hogosha woke the next morning, the night's events were a blur. She remembered making Himeko explain the whole dueling business. She remembered telling Himeko that she could be herself and that she wanted to be Himeko's friend, and not her mistress — in any sense of the word. Hogosha also remembered, just before she'd left Himeko's dorm, Himeko kissing her goodnight. It had surprised her. Not the kiss itself, but the fact that she had enjoyed the kiss and hadn't wanted it to end. She'd wanted to keep Himeko's warmth with her all night . . . even longer maybe. But Hogosha pushed those thoughts away. Just because she might be bisexual, didn't mean she was going to fall in love with the first girl who accepted her sexuality.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Hogosha's thoughts. "Who is it?"

"I have a message for Shiyama Hogosha," said whoever it was.

"Hang on a second." Hogosha threw back the blankets and went to the door. She opened it, took the message, and then sat at her desk to read it. "I have a package waiting for me? Hmm, wonder who from?"

"Hogosha-kun!" Himeko ran to Hogosha, her arms wrapping around Hogosha's neck.

"What's got you so happy?" Hogosha asked, returning Himeko's hug.

Himeko bounced back. "Nothing. You just gave me permission to be me. I'm usually bouncy, but every other duelist wants me to be quiet and reserved."

Hogosha nodded. "I see. So, what I saw yesterday wasn't really you?"

"Mmm . . . it was me, just . . . it was me with more self-control. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so. Look, will you help me with this box?" Hogosha pointed to the box at her feet.

"Oh, sure!" Himeko bent to pick up the box. "Ara, this is heavy. Who is it from?"

Hogosha shrugged. "No idea. Probably from some relative I didn't know I had."

"I didn't know you had any relatives," Himeko said with a grin, setting the box on a bench.

"I don't, at least, not that I know of. What about you?"

"I have two brothers. They're not around much."

_". . . You have a big brother?"_

_"Yes . . . although I hardly ever get to see him . . ."_

Hogosha heard the two voices, but kept her face from showing it. _I'm going completely nuts,_ she thought. "I see. Life must be pretty lonely, huh?"

Himeko grinned. "Not really. I have you to keep me company!" She giggled and moved closer to Hogosha.

"Will you not do that?" Hogosha said, pushing Himeko away.

"But you like it," Himeko stuck her lower lip out.

Hogosha sighed. "Whatever."

Felidae: Okay, I know someone may have noticed the random Japanese I had throughout the story. Here's what they mean!

Boku wa: I am/I was/I did

Ara: Oh/gee/wow

Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you

Hime-sama: Princess


	2. Chapter Two

Felidae: I don't own any of it ... except for Himeko and the ideas.

Himeko: You don't own me! I own me!

Felidae: You wouldn't exist if it weren't for me ... so there!

Himeko: Hmph.

Chapter Two

"Hogosha-kun, I want you to meet my Onii-san, Ishida Yamato," Himeko said, tugging a blond young man into the room.

Hogosha looked up from the letter she'd been writing. "Your brother?"

Himeko grinned, hugging Yamato's arm. "My adopted brother. I was adopted into the Ishida clan, but kept my surname. Yama's the best Onii-san ever!"

"Himeko, really," Yamato said, smiling at his sister and pulling his arm out of her grip. "So, you're the Shiyama Hogosha I've heard so much about. The Ouji-sama for the whole school." He held out a hand.

Hogosha took his hand and they shook. "I'm very pleased to meet Himeko's brother."

"I must say, I'm very impressed. You're letting my sister be herself, something the others haven't thought of yet."

Hogosha's eyes widened and she looked to Himeko. "He _knows?_"

Himeko nodded, smiling. "Yamato is one of the duelists. If he sees that I'm being mistreated, he'll step in and tell the respective duelist off."

Yamato cleared his throat. "I protect my sister, but, as a rule, I do not interfere with her life."

Hogosha nodded. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get this letter done."

Himeko leaned over Hogosha's chair. "Who're you writing to?"

Hogosha sighed, glancing at the unfinished letter. "The chairman." Yamato reached over, picking up the letter. "Hey! I said it was for the chairman, not you!"

"Um, Hogosha-kun, Yama _is_ the chairman," Himeko said.

"Oh . . ."

Yamato set down the letter. "Very interesting. I will consider it. Meanwhile, I believe that the Rose Bride is supposed to be staying with the current victor of the duels. Am I correct?"

Hogosha looked to Himeko, who had her eyes locked onto Yamato's. She nodded. "Yes, sir, that's right."

Yamato nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have it arranged so that the two of you are placed in the East Hall."

"Yama, iie!" Himeko exclaimed. "That place has ghosts!"

"Himeko, it is the only single boarding house that is available." Yamato argued.

"But . . ."

"No buts, Sorano Himeko. I will see myself out." Yamato turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Himeko sank to the floor, looking ashen. Hogosha leapt up and knelt next to her.

"Himeko, what's wrong?" Hogosha put her hands on Himeko's shoulders.

Himeko grasped Hogosha's forearms. "He's putting us in the East Hall . . ."

"What's so wrong with the East Hall?"

"It has ghosts, real ones. And these ghosts are the ghosts of the past duelists. The duelists from when the 'Revolution of the World' was almost achieved."

Hogosha suddenly reeled back, pushing away from Himeko.

_'Anshi!'_

"Hogosha! Hogosha-kun!" Himeko shook Hogosha, her face written with worry. "Hogosha-kun, talk to me!"

"I'm okay, Himeko," Hogosha said, shaking her head to clear it. "Did you hear someone scream?"

Himeko shook her head. "No, I didn't. And what do you mean anyway?"

"I've been hearing voices since I came here," Hogosha explained. "And just now, I heard someone scream 'Anshi'. At least, that's what I thought I heard."

Himeko went white. "Hogosha, I think there's something I need to show you."

Himeko pushed open a door at the top of the tower. "This is where they keep pictures of duelists and Rose Brides," she told Hogosha. "Technically, you're not supposed to be up here, but since you're with me, and our pictures will be in here soon..."

"Why did you bring me here?" Hogosha asked as Himeko shut the door. "And where's the light?"

Himeko found Hogosha's hand and pulled her closer. "If you let me kiss you, the lights will come on."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Himeko-chan," Hogosha whispered.

Himeko giggled. "Okay, so it won't turn the lights on, but I'd be more comfortable if we were in full regalia."

Hogosha sighed, her breath arm on Himeko's skin. "If you insist."

Himeko pressed herself closer. "You know I do . . ."

Hogosha bent her head and her lips met the Bride's. Hogosha felt her hair grow out in waves and Himeko's school uniform change into the Rose Bride dress under her fingers. Hogosha found that in just the past few weeks, she had gotten used to kissing Himeko, and that she felt comfortable just holding Himeko close.

"Hogosha-kun —" Himeko whispered as they broke apart.

Hogosha put a finger on Himeko's lips. "First of all, when we're completely alone, it's chan instead of kun. Second, ai shiteru. Third, the lights."

Himeko reluctantly pulled away from Hogosha and found the light switch. The room lit up, revealing portraits, statues, and swords.

"I'd like to introduce you to the duelists," Himeko said, slipping a hand into Hogosha's. She pointed to the first portrait. "This is Kiryuu Touga, the Student Council President that year."

_"Kiryuu may be a playboy . . ."_

Hogosha's eyes caught on the eyes of the picture. "He was a playboy, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Hogosha-chan, he was. It was said that he was in love with the Ouji-sama."

"The . . . Ouji-sama?"

Himeko looked at Hogosha. "You'll see." Himeko pointed to the next portrait. "Arisugawa Juri, she was in love with Touga-kun. But it was also said that she was in love with another girl in her year."

_"And once you've had her, you'll throw her away, right?"_

"What's this?" Hogosha pointed to a gold locket that was encased in a clear box beneath the portrait.

"Juri-san's locket. It has a picture of that girl in it."

"Shiori," Hogosha whispered.

Himeko looked startled. "Yes, her name was Shiori." Himeko squeezed Hogosha's hand and moved down to a grand piano. "Kaoru Miki used to play this," she said, running a hand over the dusty top. "That's his picture."

"_I . . .I have a sister too. We're twins."_

"He looks like Jenrya-kun," Hogosha whispered, but Himeko had moved on.

"I hate this duelist the most. His name was Kyouichi Saionji. I think he's the worst duelist ever, except maybe Ryou-kun. He broke the rules of the World's End."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to duel the Ouji-sama off of the dueling grounds, my rose garden."

_"You're the only one who calls that a duel. It wasn't even at the dueling grounds. And where was the Rose Bride, or the Sword of Dios?"_

"Himeko-chan, did you actually know these people?" Hogosha asked, suddenly taking Himeko by the shoulders. "I want the truth."

Himeko shook her head. "Iie, I didn't. But all the Rose Brides feel like they can connect with all the duelists."

"Himeko-chan . . ." Hogosha tried to kiss Himeko again, but Himeko moved backward.

"We have to finish here," Himeko whispered.

Hogosha sighed. "Of course." she stepped past Himeko, to the next portrait. "Who's this?"

"Kiryuu Nanami," Himeko said, stepping up next to Hogosha.

_"My Ouji-sama will lead me to victory!"_

_"Iie he won't."_

"Did you say something, Himeko-chan?"

"Only that Nanami was Touga's younger sister," Himeko replied. "Hogosha-chan, are you hearing the voices again?"

Hogosha nodded. "Hai. One, at least, for each duelist."

Himeko nodded, moving toward a large tapestry that was obviously hiding a large picture. "Yoshe, now you'll find out who the Ouji-sama is."

"Matte, don't show me."

"You have to see, Hogosha-chan," Himeko said. "You saw all the others."

"I don't want to see, Himeko-chan."

Himeko took a step closer to Hogosha, the tapestry's cord in her hand. "Why not?"

Hogosha shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling, is all. Himeko-chan, come here." Himeko stepped forward, dropping the cord, into Hogosha's arms. Hogosha held Himeko close, stroking her hair. "When I have a bad feeling, I act on it. Which means not seeing that picture."

"Demo . . ."

"Iie demos." Hogosha lifted Himeko's chin and kissed her. Wind rushed suddenly past the girls, blowing open the curtains that hung in front of a life-size portrait of a prince and a princess. The prince's pink hair flowed gracefully to her waist. The princess's purple hair was in a braid that reached her waist.

"Hogosha-chan, look." Himeko pointed over Hogosha's shoulder at the portrait.

Hogosha turned around and fainted.

_"But that's a knight's duty, isn't it? A knight is always prepared to throw down his life to protect the Hime-sama."_

_"But that's what I don't _trust_ about you . . . No offence. Besides . . . I don't want to be a _Hime-sama_. I want to be a _Ouji-sama_!"_

"Ouji-sama," Hogosha groaned.

"Hogosha! Hogosha-kun!" Himeko's voice penetrated the thick fog that seemed to envelop Hogosha's mind. "Hogosha-kun, are you all right?"

"Let her be, Himeko," said the calm voice of Makino Ruki.

"Iie!" Hogosha exclaimed, groping for Himeko's hand. "Himeko . . ."

"I'm here." Himeko slid her hand into Hogosha's and squeezed it.

"How did this happen?!" Ichijouji Ken, usually calm and collected, exploded as he stormed into the room. "Sorano, I demand an explanation."

"It wasn't her fault," Hogosha protested, squinting in the bright light. "I fainted."

"You were in the portrait room," Ken accused. "You're not permitted in there."

"Onegai," Himeko said, "that was my fault. I thought —"

"You thought wrong," Ken interrupted.

"You know the rules, Sorano," Ruki said.

"I know. But I thought that since she was with me, it would be okay." Himeko hung her head. "Gomen nasai."

Hogosha sat up suddenly, enraged. "It wasn't your fault, damn it! Himeko, you didn't do anything to cause me to faint. No one did!" She turned and glared at Ken and Ruki. "You, leave her alone. She didn't do it."

Ken smirked. "Very well. We'll see you both in class. Come, Ruki."

"What was that picture?" Hogosha wondered aloud from the top bunk.

"What picture?" Himeko asked, snuggled under the blankets on the bottom bunk.

"That big one, behind the curtain. What was it?"

Himeko sighed. "The girl with the pink hair was Tenjou Utena, the Ouji-sama. The girl with the purple hair was Himemiya Anshi, the Rose Bride."

_". . . I want to be a _Ouji-sama_!"_

Hogosha was silent. "Did Utena want to be a Ouji-sama?"

"I suppose," Himeko replied. "Hogosha, nani if . . ."

"Nani if, nani?"

"I'm afraid."

Hogosha swung herself down from the top bunk. "What're you afraid of?"

"The ghosts. Even though I know what they are, who they are, they still scare me."

"Himeko, they won't hurt you. Ghosts are harmless."

"I know, but still . . . they scare me."

Hogosha sighed and sat next to her. "How 'bout I sit here while you go to sleep, yoshe?"

Himeko smiled, snuggling closer to Hogosha. "Yoshe, Hogosha-chan." She closed her eyes and curled into a ball.

Hogosha leaned down and kissed Himeko's cheek. "Ai shiteru, Himeko-chan."

"Ai shiteru," Himeko whispered.

_". . . Touga! Something so dangerous? How can you just _say_ that? Don't you feel for Utena? If you like her, even a little . . . you won't let her do it! You _won't_! At least . . . that's what I'd think!"_

_. . . "Utena isn't here to be _protected. _ Can't you see that?"_

"Hogosha-chan, wake up." Himeko shook Hogosha. "Hogosha-chan, wake up!"

Hogosha groaned and shifted. "Five more minutes?"

"If you want the two of us to be late, then fine."

"Himeko-chan, it's Saturday. We had a day off yesterday, remember?"

"If you insist." Himeko flopped back down. "You didn't go back to bed last night."

"I musta' fallen asleep, which I want to do now."

Himeko nodded and snuggled up to Hogosha. "Arigatou, Hogosha-chan."

"For what?"

"For staying next to me all night."

Hogosha pulled Himeko into a one-armed hug. "You've been my only friend here, and ai shiteru. It's no problem really."

Felidae: Here's the Japanese meanings again!

Onii-san: Big brother

Ouji-sama: Prince

Iie: No

Ai shiteru: I love you

Hai: Yes

Yoshe: Okay or all right

Matte: Wait

Demo: But

Onegai: Please

Gomen/Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Nani: What


	3. Chapter Three

Himeko: Can I do the disclaimer?

Rysa: Iie! I wanna do it!

Felidae: What are you doing here?

Himeko: I'm baby-sitting my own daughter. How weird does that sound?

Rysa: I wanna do the disclaimer!

Felidae: Fine, Rysa, you can do the disclaimer.

Himeko: Hey! I asked first!

Felidae: But Rysa's not going to be here very long so ... you can do it later.

Himeko: But I want to do it, NOW! ..::proceeds to chase Felidae around::..

Rysa: Felidae doesn't own any of it 'cept Okaa-san, the idea, and me.

Himeko: But I wanted to do it!

Chapter Three

"Yama, what are you doing here?" Himeko asked when she opened the door.

"I need to talk to Hogosha," Yamato said. "Where is she?"

"Tutoring with Jenrya-kun. Nande yo?"

"I need to challenge to her a duel."

"Yamato, iie!" Himeko shouted.

"She's hurting you," Yamato protested, his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Iie, she not. Hogosha would never hurt me on purpose!" Tears ran down her face as she argued in desperation. "She loves me!"

Yamato stopped. "Do you know that she loves you? For sure?"

Himeko nodded. "Hai, and I love her, too. She knows I love her."

"I've been watching the duels. She pulls a sword out of you, Himeko. That has to hurt. Tell me, why does she do that if it hurts you?"

"It doesn't hurt," Himeko said, looking down at her feet. "Tenjou Utena pulled a sword from Himemiya Anshi. It's the same with me and Hogosha-kun."

Yamato looked up suddenly. His blue eyes narrowed as he thought. "Himeko, stay here. I'm going to talk to Hogosha."

"Iie! You can't!" Himeko grabbed Yamato's arm. "Don't do it!"

"I have to. Stay here."

"Iie! I won't!"

Yamato opened the closet and shoved Himeko inside. He closed the door and shoved a dresser in front of it.

"Yamato! Let me out!" Himeko banged on the door. "Yamato!"

"Oh, shut up and stay there," Yamato snapped. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Yamato!" Himeko shouted, tears running down her face. "Okay, so I guess I'll just have to wait till he comes back."

"Yamato? Nani?" Hogosha asked when she opened the door.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk," Yamato said calmly.

"Um, sure. Let me just tell Jenrya-kun . . ."

"Look, I'm just asking you this because she's my sister. Are you in love with her, or not?" Yamato asked, leaning against a tree.

Hogosha's eyes narrowed. "If I'm not?"

Yamato looked up into the leaves of the tree. "That's a very good question." He held up his hand, showing Hogosha the Rose Signet that rested on his finger. "I've refrained from dueling so far. If you were to break my sister's heart, I would be forced to take her away from you. So, do you love her?"

Hogosha looked down and closed her eyes. Himeko's smiling face appeared. Her eyes snapped open and Hogosha looked at Yamato. "Hai," she said. "Hai, I am in love with Himeko. It's just between the two of us, winning the duels. The reason I win is because I love her."

Yamato smiled. "Good. I know she would be devastated if I were to separate the two of you." He held out his hand. "Shall we continue our walk, Ouji-sama?"

Hogosha blushed. "Don't call me that. But hai, we can."

"Himeko!" Hogosha rushed into the room. "Himeko, where are you?!"

"Hogosha!" Himeko stood up in the closet. "Hogosha, I'm in here!"

Hogosha started to push at the dresser. "How did you get in there?"

"Yamato pushed me in," Himeko replied.

The dresser scraped against the floor as Hogosha pushed it out of the way. Himeko burst out of the closet, tear stains evident on her face.

"What did he talk to you about?" she asked hurriedly.

Hogosha smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about." Hogosha leaned forward and caught Himeko in a kiss. "I'm going to get us some lunch, okay?"

Himeko nodded. "Remember to put barbecue sauce on my sandwich."

Hogosha wrinkled her nose. "On tuna?"

Himeko shook her head. "Iie! That's gross! Just cheese on that, onegai."

Hogosha smile and headed down to the kitchen.

"Himeko!" Hogosha shouted, pressing herself against the kitchen wall. "Himeko!"

A transparent figure advanced on Hogosha, a malicious grin on his face. Hogosha's face was completely white as she stared at the redheaded figure. Himeko rushed into the kitchen, banging the door into the wall. She saw the figure and frowned.

"Hogosha, he's harmless," she said. "Kiryuu Touga died years ago."

"So, you're saying that this is a ghost?" Hogosha's eyes darted from Himeko to the ghost and back again.

Himeko laughed. "Well of course he's a ghost. You can see through him, can't you?"

The ghost stopped and turned to Himeko. "The Rose Bride," was all he said before he disappeared.

Himeko stepped over to Hogosha and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "I told you there were ghosts, Hogosha-chan."

"I didn't think you were _serious_!" Hogosha exclaimed, relaxing in Himeko's arms. "Who was that anyway?"

"I already told you, it was Kiryuu Touga."

"Who's he?"

"The former Student Council President. Remember?"

Hogosha let out a breath. "Oh yeah. I remember his picture. That was him all right, but his ghost looked evil."

_"Evil,"_ a soft, whispery voice agreed sagely.

"Kami-sama!' Hogosha yelped. "Tell me you heard that."

"Again? Hogosha —"

"I know I heard someone. It was a voice I'd heard before. I don't remember where." Hogosha closed her eyes, resting her head on Himeko's shoulder. "The voice of a girl. A . . . a proud girl. She had high ideals, whoever she was."

Himeko hugged Hogosha tighter. "Tell me more! I must know . . . it sounds familiar, like someone I knew once."

With her eyes still closed, she mumbled, "Soft and strong. Sad. Friendly, too; she made a lot of friends. And she was regal. A prince. Ouji-sama." Her eyes flew open and both she and Himeko cried, "_Utena!_"

_"Utena-sama!"_

"I heard another voice, just now!" Hogosha gasped, pulling away from Himeko. "It said 'Utena-sama'!"

"So did I! And we both knew that Utena was the voice." Himeko looked excited. "Ara, arigatou, Touga, arigatou! I'm so glad I got down here."

"It's something we have to know. Tenjou Utena —" Himeko closed her eyes, "— and who else?"

"I can hear more voices. All blended together. But on is lost . . . confused. Too wrapped up in pain to express any emotion. Poor thing, she can't even —"

_"I've seen it all before . . ."_

"Have you?" Hogosha asked.

"Have I what?"

"Seen it all before, like you said."

_"One day soon . . ."_

Hogosha scowled. "Would you not do that?"

"Do what?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "The voice. It's getting clearer."

_"The small rose within me . . ."_

"The reason you can hear it too is . . . because it's . . .

"The Rose Bride. Himemiya Anshi." Hogosha looked up, into Himeko's eyes. "The Rose Bride. Doesn't that mean . . ."

"I've heard about that," Himeko said. "My little brother told me. Somehow, when Utena died, Anshi got trapped. I don't remember the whole thing, but we can ask my brother about it."

"Where is he?"

"Probably in his dorm or at the library."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Lunch."

Hogosha grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Felidae: Wohoo, only one new Japanese word this chapter! It is ... Kami-sama which basically stands for Japanese gods ...


	4. Chapter Four

Hogosha: I'm not sure whether I should stop Himeko from killing Felidae or let it continue. Decisions, decisions...

Felidae: If you let her kill me, you won't be in on any more of my stories. I'll stick with Nimeko, InuMeko, and all those others I come up with.

Hogosha: Himeko-chan, stop trying to kill Felidae.

Himeko: Kay! ..::glomps Hogosha::..

Felidae: Anyways ... I don't own it, except for Himeko and the ideas

Chapter Four

"Takeru?" Himeko peered around a bookshelf at a young blond boy.

The boy looked up. "Oh, hey, Nee-san," he said. "What's up?"

"We have a puzzle for you."

"Who's 'we'?"

Himeko stepped out from behind the bookshelf, followed by Hogosha. "Hogosha, this is my little brother, Takaishi Takeru. Takeru, this is Shiyama Hogosha-kun."

"Why do you and each of your brothers have different surnames?" Hogosha asked, suddenly curious.

"Our parents are divorced," Takeru explained. "Himeko and Yamato ended up living with our dad and I ended up with our mom. Our mom gave me her maiden name, and Himeko's adopted so . . ."

"That's how it ended up," Himeko finished with a smile. "Anyway, we have a puzzle for you, Takeru."

"What kind of puzzle?"

"Anou . . ." Himeko looked around, checking to make sure no one was listening. "Hogosha-kun's been hearing voices."

"Ever since I started school here," Hogosha added. "And today, Himeko heard it too."

"Hmm . . . you both need a psychiatrist," Takeru advised.

"Takeru, we're serious," Himeko insisted. "Look, first Hogosha-kun saw Kiryuu Touga's ghost and then I did. And then, Hogosha-kun heard Tenjou Utena's voice; and then both of us heard Himemiya Anshi's."

Takeru's eyes went wide. "You should have said it had something to do with Anshi in the first place! Sit down, both of you." They complied and Takeru leaned forward. "Himeko, do you remember when I told you about Anshi? What I told you?"

"Sort of," Himeko replied, "but I forgot."

"Okay, then I'll tell you again. Himemiya Anshi was the Rose Bride at the time when the 'Revolution of the World' was almost reached. She and Tenjou Utena escaped from this world into a world unknown to us. Demo, unknown to most people, they came back, just for a short while. Demo, in that time, Utena died, going back to that other world. Her soul hung onto Anshi, though. When Anshi died, she got trapped between that world and ours. The other duelists, however, never left this world.

"They all live in the East Hall, occasionally appearing as ghosts. That you, Hogosha, were able to hear their voices before you moved into the East Hall means that you were born as a higher being. One who is destined to take up the sword of Dios again and bring the 'Revolution of the World'. You've beaten every duelist so far, yes?"

Hogosha nodded. "All but Yamato, that is."

"He doesn't duel."

"I know. But what about Anshi? She sounded like she was too wrapped up in pain to do anything."

Takeru nodded. "She only wants to be with her Ouji-sama. Just as Himeko only wants to be with hers."

Himeko smiled and let her head drop to Hogosha's shoulder. "She's in pain because, number one, she's trapped; number two, she wants to be with Utena; and number three, is what?"

"There may not be a number three," Takeru said. "I think I read somewhere about strange things happening at this school, so ghosts aren't unusual."

"You mean that girl who turned into a cow because Anshi had a cow with the same name?"

Takeru shook his head. "Kiryuu Nanami turned into a cow because she accidentally got the cow-bell that was supposed to go to Anshi's cow. But, yeah. That and, of course, the dueling game."

"Demo, doesn't that have some higher purpose?" Hogosha asked. "Bringing revolution to the world, I mean."

Takeru nodded. "Hai, but the dueling games were started when the prince was lost to the people, or so the story goes."

Hogosha shook her head. "That makes no sense. You don't need an Ouji-sama to go on like this school's been doing. I mean, it's stupid."

"Not as stupid as you think. This school cannot function without its prince. There has yet to be a prince who has been able to fulfill that duty."

"If only we could somehow free Anshi, bring revolution to the world," Himeko whispered. "I want to help her, but I don't know how."

Hogosha took her hand a squeezed it. "We'll find a way to help her. I promise we will."

_"If we don't break the _world's _'shell', we'll die without being born . . . without knowing we can _fly!_"_

Hogosha jerked awake, sweating. She glanced quickly around the room to make sure she was still in the dorm. Rubbing her temples, she muttered, "Will this ever end?"

Himeko stirred beside her, cuddled beneath the blankets. Hogosha looked at her peaceful face and brushed some stray hair away from her face. The girl was beautiful, there was no denying it. Beautiful and troubled. Hogosha sighed and leaned over, gently kissing Himeko's cheek.

"Ai shiteru," she whispered before settling down again. Her arms wrapped around Himeko's body and cuddled the girl close. Hogosha stared at the ceiling while gently stroking Himeko's soft hair. So many things had happened since she'd come to Ohtori, and now it was almost Christmas. She dreaded the holidays because she would be one of the few students who would not be able to get away. She knew Himeko would be going home with her brothers, Himeko had said so herself. Hogosha reflexively squeezed Himeko tighter, not able to bear the thought of her leaving.

_"I won't send Anshi or Chuchu _anywhere_! I'll protect them . . ."_

"Yeah, I know, Utena. I'll protect Himeko with my life," Hogosha whispered. "I'll help Anshi get back to you, I promise."

A sudden white light filled the room. Hogosha stared in wonder as a figure dressed in the same dress uniform she wore when dueling floated into the room. The girl had long pink hair and was smiling upon Hogosha.

"Shiyama Hogosha?" the girl asked.

Hogosha gulped. "Hai?"

"Don't be afraid, I am here to help you. My name is Tenjou Utena."

Hogosha's eyes widened. "You're Utena?!"

Utena nodded. "Hai. I need you to follow me." Hogosha glanced at Himeko. "Don't worry. The Rose Bride is perfectly safe in this dorm."

"She'll be worried," Hogosha said, unmoving.

Utena smiled gently. "She'll stay asleep. Don't worry."

Hogosha crawled carefully out of bed and dressed in her uniform. Utena floated a few inches off of the floor, waiting for Hogosha to finish.

"I used to wear a uniform like that," she said.

"I know. Himeko told me. Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Utena floated through the door, followed closely by Hogosha. Hogosha followed her out into the moonlight, glancing around to make sure no one saw her. Utena led her to the Student Council rose garden and stopped in the middle.

"What are we doing here?" Hogosha asked, looking around curiously.

"This is where Anshi died," Utena explained. She pointed to a single white rose bush sitting in a ring of red bushes. "Those roses used to grow in great abundance. Now this is the only white rose bush there is in this whole school."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hogosha asked.

"Did you notice that the windows need to be washed and the roses are over-grown?"

"Hai," Hogosha replied apprehensively.

"It's because Anshi died here. No one comes here anymore. I brought you here so that you would know where to come on Saturday."

"Why would I want to come here on Saturday?" Hogosha asked.

Utena smiled. "You'll see."

"Tell me!"

"I can't. You don't know how much I want to, but I just can't. You'll find out soon enough. I must go now. I hope that we will meet again, Hogosha Ouji-sama." With that, a flash of white light blinded Hogosha momentarily.

When she gained her sight again, she looked up. Utena as gone. "Kuso! This sucks." Hogosha turned to leave, but stopped, looking at the rose bush. "I don't know why, but I will come back."

"Hogosha-chan?" Himeko turned her head to peer at Hogosha.

"Hmm?" Hogosha looked up. "Did you say something, Himeko-chan?"

"I ask what was wrong, you're kinda quiet."

Hogosha shook her head. "I was just thinking is all."

"About Anshi?"

"Hai. When are we meeting Takeru?"

"This afternoon in the portrait room."

"I'm not allowed in there."

Himeko chuckled. "Ichijouji-kun was being stupid. You're allowed in there now. Takeru figured we'd meet there, 'cause hardly anyone goes there and there are tons of places to hide if we are caught. Strictly speaking, Takeru's not allowed in there."

"I see." Hogosha looked at Himeko and seriously considered telling her about seeing Utena the night before, but decided against it. "Himeko . . . did you hear Anshi say anything today? Like, at all?"

Himeko shook her head and reached across the table to take Hogosha's hand. "Iie. Did you?"

Hogosha shook her head. "I was just wondering if you'd heard anything because I hadn't. Seen any ghosts?"

"I thought I saw Miki going into the piano room, but I'm not sure."

"Oh."

Felidae: Two more words to add to your Japanese Dictionary, Kuso and Anou. Kuso means Damn and Anou is a hesitation like saying Um ...


	5. Chapter Five

Felidae: They're still busy... ..::glances over at the two lovers::.. Oh well. I don't own hardly any of it, and if you want to know what I do own, look at the other disclaimers. Now start reading!

Chapter Five

"Takeru?!" Himeko called as she pushed open the door to the now lit portrait room. "Takeru, are you in here?"

Takeru poked his head out of one of the adjoining rooms. "Over here, Himeko."

Today, the portrait room didn't seem so foreboding, as it had been the first time that Hogosha had been there. To her relief, the curtains concealing Utena and Anshi's picture were drawn. Gently touching the fabric, Hogosha wondered how the wind had blow it open.

"Hogosha-kun, come on." Himeko beckoned from the other room.

"Right." Hogosha stepped into the room, amazed at the extent of splendor inside. "Whoa."

"Cool, isn't it?" Takeru asked.

"What's she doing here?" Himeko asked, pointing to a brown haired girl standing shyly next to Takeru.

"Himeko, Hogosha, this is Yagami Hikari-san," Takeru said, gently nudging Hikari forward. "She's here to help us piece together that puzzle of yours."

"I won't repeat anything I hear," Hikari said.

Himeko raised an eyebrow. "Are you Takeru's girlfriend?"

"Onee-san!" Takeru exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Himeko shrugged. "You could have just said something, Takeru."

"Anyway!" Hogosha said loudly, directing everyone's attention to herself. "What is this place, Takeru-kun?"

"It _was_ the old Student Council headquarters," Takeru explained. "They decided later to turn it into a sort of museum for the duelists. This is now just one of the rooms on display."

Himeko peered at the pictures on the wall. "Old student council presidents?" she asked.

"Hai," Hikari replied, moving to a portrait on the other end of the room. "See, here's Kiryuu-kun."

Himeko looked at the picture. "What do you think, Hogosha? Perfect likeness?"

Hogosha moved over and looked at the picture. "He looks more noble somehow."

"I thought so. Less like an evil psychopath."

Hogosha chuckled. "Anyway, did you dig up more information, Takeru-kun?"

Takeru pulled out a large, leather-bound book and placed it on the table. "This is my research concerning the duelists," he said as he opened the book.

"That's a lot of info," Hogosha observed.

"I need to test something. Hogosha, I want you to put your hand on this page and see what happens."

Hogosha looked at the page apprehensively. "What's it supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Kami-sama help us if we have to take you to the clinic."

"It's not dangerous," Himeko whispered in Hogosha's ear, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I'm right here with you."

"That's comforting," Hogosha muttered as she reached out to put her hand on the book. Suddenly, she wasn't in the room anymore. She was on the dueling field, watching as Utena handed a sword to an odd looking man floating in the air. The man looked a lot like Anshi. Hogosha strained her ears to hear what was going on, but she was suddenly back in the display room.

"What did you see?" Takeru asked.

"Utena and some guy that looked like Anshi," Hogosha replied.

"That would be Dios," Hikari said. "Was he floating?"

"Hai. And Utena was handing him a sword . . ."

_"You always protected me . . . and now I know your name! You are Dios . . . and this is your sword."_

"I wish it would stop doing that!" Hogosha exclaimed, grasping her head.

Himeko gently wrapped her arms around Hogosha. "It's okay. They're just trying to help, Hogosha-kun. I know it's frustrating, but they just want to help."

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked, looking scared.

"I hear duelist's voices," Hogosha explained. "A lot of it is Tenjou Utena's voice. But I get some of the others too."

"I can hear it when it's Anshi," Himeko spoke up. "It's frustrating, piecing together the messages they're trying to send us. But we're fine."

Hikari nodded. "Did you know that I'm related to Ohtori Akio and Himemiya Anshi? I'm kind of surprised I didn't become the Rose Bride."

"Be glad you didn't," Hogosha spat, gently pushing Himeko away.

"What did the voice say?" Takeru inquired.

"Something about Dios protecting Utena and that she finally knew his name. And the sword of Dios."

Takeru nodded. "The legend says that Utena was saved by Dios when she was little. And then, until she came to Ohtori, she was sent letters from him. One each year."

_"A letter with a Rose Seal . . . it came again this year!"_

"Hai, Utena, I get it!" Hogosha exclaimed. "Takeru just said that. So stop with the repetition."

"Maybe we should go back to our dorm?" Himeko suggested, sensing that Hogosha was getting angry.

"Right. Good idea," Hogosha said. "We'll meet later. When my mind is not going to try to blow up, okay Takeru-kun? Hikari-san?"

"Fine with me," Takeru said.

"Me too," Hikari agreed.

Himeko gently guided Hogosha to the door. "Takeru, don't do anything stupid," she said before leaving.

Once in the main room, Hogosha took a step toward the large tapestry.

"Hogosha, what are you doing?" Himeko asked.

"How did the wind blow this open?" Hogosha asked, stroking the velvet fabric.

Himeko shook her head. "It's a tapestry, what did you expect?"

"Iie, it's heavy. Come try to lift it."

Himeko stalked over, bound to obey Hogosha. She took the cloth in her hand and tried to lift it. Her eyes widened. "You're right! It's really heavy."

"See what I mean? The wind couldn't have lifted it."

"Then how was it lifted?"

_"The Rose Bride was a witch . . ."_

"I think Anshi did it," Hogosha said. "Hey, who was the chairman before Yamato-kun?"

Himeko thought a moment. "Ohtori Akio. Nande yo?"

Hogosha shrugged. "I don't know. Just interested, I guess. Is he still alive?"

Now it was Himeko's turn to shrug. "Don't know. We can ask Yama when we get to the house. He's really busy right now, though."

"The house?"

"Hai. I told you he said it was okay for you to come home with us for Christmas, didn't I?"

Hogosha swept Himeko up in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Iie, you didn't say anything! Arigatou, Himeko-chan!"

Himeko grinned. "I thought you might like that. Takeru's going to come, it's his turn to have Christmas with us, instead of Yama going to Takaishi-san's apartment."

Hogosha held Himeko back at arm's length. "Your Okaa-san didn't adopt you?"

Himeko shook her head. "Takaishi-san's not my Okaa-san. She's Yama and Takeru's Okaa-san. Otou-san adopted me."

"Ara."

Himeko nodded. "Anyway, we can ask Yama up there. Yoshe?"

It was Hogosha's turn to nod. "Yoshe."

Felidae: Three words! Onee-san: Big sister

Nande yo: why

Arigatou: Thank you (and honestly, if you don't know what it means, what kind of Anime fan are you?)


	6. Chapter Six

Felidae: It's getting a bit crazy, isn't it?

Himeko: Yeah ... but at least I'm with Hogosha-chan!

Hogosha: Ba humbug!

Felidae: Don't you like Himeko?

Hogosha: Of course I do. But it's you I have a problem with.

Felidae: Get over it. I don't own hardly anything. Don't sue us ... I mean me.

Himeko: ..::whispers::.. I think she's got a few multiple personalities.

Hogosha: ..::whispers::.. So do you, but who's complaining?

Chapter Six 

"Hogosha-kun! You're going to pull my arm out of the socket!" Himeko complained as Hogosha tugged her along.

"Oh, quit whining," Hogosha reprimanded. "I am not."

"Where're we going anyway?" Himeko asked, speeding up.

"It's a surprise."

Together, they drew closer to the Student Council Rose Garden. Himeko followed Hogosha faithfully, but stopped dead in the doorway to the greenhouse.

"What is it, Himeko?" Hogosha asked.

"I'm not going in there," Himeko said. "I can't."

"You can, too. Come on."

"Iie, I'm not going in there."

Hogosha put her hands on her hips. "Himeko, you are such a scaredy neko. What's so bad about this place anyway?"

"Anshi died here," Himeko said. "And we're not supposed to be here besides."

_"...Only student council members can enter the rose garden."_

"So basically you're saying she can't come with me?" Hogosha asked Utena's voice.

"Oh, I never said that."

Hogosha whirled around to face Utena's ghost. Himeko stared, her mouth wide open in shock. "Don't do that!" Hogosha shouted.

Utena smiled at Himeko. "Come on, daijoubu."

Himeko shook her head. "Uh uh."

Hogosha rubbed her temples. "You know, if she wants to stay out there, all by herself, she's welcome to it."

"Iie," Utena said, her voice serious. "Himeko, come on."

"Utena . . ."

"Himeko, now."

Himeko shivered, but obeyed. She immediately clung to Hogosha's arm. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Hogosha whispered back. "I'm here. It's just us and the roses."

Himeko rested her head against Hogosha's shoulder and walked in time with her prince. Utena led them to the very center of the garden, where the white-rose bush stood.

"I'm going to give you something to help you find Anshi's soul," she said. "Himeko, I need you to pick one of those roses."

"Come on, Himeko-chan," Hogosha said, taking a step forward.

"She has to do it on her own," Utena said, sounding like a dictator.

"All by myself?" Himeko squeaked.

"All by yourself."

"Go on," Hogosha encouraged her. "I'll be right here, the whole time."

"Promise," Himeko whispered.

Hogosha kissed her forehead. "Promise. Now go on."

Himeko released Hogosha from her death-grip and hesitantly stepped forward. She reached the rose bush and reached out to touch one of the flowers. She looked back at Hogosha, who nodded and smiled. Looking back at the roses, Himeko plucked one from the bush. Two seconds later, she was back at Hogosha's side, clutching her arm.

"Let me see the rose," Utena said gently, gliding over to them.

Hogosha gently removed the rose from Himeko's grip and held it out to Utena. Utena blew on it and it became solid, like granite. A few moments later, a necklace with a white-rose charm was in Hogosha's palm.

Utena smiled. "There. Now, I have to go. Be wise about using that, Hogosha."

"How _do_ I use it?" Hogosha asked, glaring at the ghost.

"Do what your heart tells you," Utena replied, fading away. "And don't let Akio trip you up."

Himeko and Hogosha stood in the garden for a moment longer. "Can we go now, Hogosha?" Himeko asked, looking up at her.

Hogosha nodded. "Yeah."

Hogosha absently played with the necklace as she helped Himeko pack. Himeko noticed this and put a hand on Hogosha's shoulder.

"It's not going to do anything, you know," Himeko said softly.

"Huh?" Hogosha asked. She looked at the necklace. "Oh, gomen. I didn't notice..." She held it out to the Rose Bride. "Here, you wear it."

Himeko shook her head. "Utena Ouji-sama gave it to you."

"You picked it." Hogosha undid the clasp and stood up. "Stand still."

"Hogosha . . ."

"Aren't you supposed to obey your Ouji-sama? Stand still." Himeko reluctantly obeyed and Hogosha put the necklace on her. A flash of white light emitted from it and Hogosha smiled. "There, see? It likes you."

"That's not funny. Come on, let's finish packing."

"Right." Hogosha picked a sweater out of her drawer and folded it.

"Tell me about your family, Hogosha-kun," Himeko said.

"I told you before, I don't have any family. You're the closest thing I've got to a family, Himeko," Hogosha said, setting the sweater in her suitcase among four brightly-wrapped packages and the rest of her warm clothes.

"Oh, come on. You must have had a family at one point."

"My parents died when I was little. Since then, I've been shipped around foster homes until I got here."

"Any foster-family that stands out the most?"

"Iie. They were all pretty much the same. Nothing special."

"Is that what you really think, Hogosha? Do you really think that there wasn't anything special about any family you've lived with? There was no musical prodigy? No genius? No one who could draw as well as you could?"

Hogosha paused, holding a picture-frame in her hands. Himeko's words struck her deeply. She realized that Himeko had spoken harshly to her, for the first time ever. Hogosha glanced down at the picture in the frame. It was a picture of her third foster-family, the family she had loved the most. Until the fire . . .

Flames flashed across Hogosha's vision and she dropped the picture. The glass in the frame shattered.

"Hogosha!" Himeko rushed over to her friend. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Huh?" Hogosha looked at her. "Hai, daijoubu."

Himeko looked at her skeptically. "Did you hear something again?"

"Iie. Saw something was more like. Just a memory, though."

"Memory of what?" Himeko asked, placing a hand gently on Hogosha's shoulder.

"The fire," Hogosha replied. "The fire that killed them."

"Killed who?"

Hogosha shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Come on, let's get this glass picked up."

Himeko nodded, but glanced down at the picture that was lying among the shards. Two small girls stood in front of a man and a woman. All four of them were smiling. Himeko could have sworn that one of the girls was Hogosha . . .

Felidae: Time to introduce the new words!!! I promise they'll get more scarce as the series progresses. First is neko or cat, second daijoubu which means I'm/It's Okay. And Finally, the particle ka, which turns whatever was said into a question. For example, up there where is says "'Daijoubu ka?'", means Are you okay? Got it?


	7. Chapter Seven

Felidae: Baka Akio ...

Himeko: I am _not _his "rose"

Hogosha: Damn straight, which I'm not.

Felidae: Anyway, I don't own Akio or anyone else ... 'cept Himeko.

Himeko: Once again ... you don't own me!

Felidae: Shut up, you're giving me a headache.

Chapter Seven 

Hogosha was wide eyed as she stepped out of the limousine that had carried her, Himeko, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari to the Ishida's mansion. "Ara . . ."

"Like it?" Yamato asked. "The Ohtori's gave it to us when I became chairman."

"You should see the inside," Himeko said, taking Hogosha's hand.

"What you should see is Himeko's room," Takeru said. "It's the most extravagant of all the rooms."

"Is it really?" Hogosha asked.

Himeko blushed. "Hai. Ohtori-kun said it was for me especially. We have no idea why."

"Welcome home, Ishida's," said a tanned man with light purple hair.

"Is that -"Hikari started.

"Ohtori Akio," Takeru confirmed.

"Akio-kun," Yamato greeted. "Where's my Otou-san?"

"He stepped out for a moment, but said he'd be back for dinner," Akio replied. His eyes drifted to Himeko, who shrunk back behind Hogosha. "Ah, Himeko-san, my rose."

"If she's anyone's rose, she's mine," Hogosha said loudly, squeezing Himeko's hand.

Akio raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Shiyama Hogosha, Himeko's best friend."

"I see." Akio then turned and went back into the house, followed by everyone but Himeko and Hogosha.

"What was that all about?" Hogosha asked Himeko.

Himeko shivered. "He calls me his rose, because I'm the Rose Bride and he knows it. He had a nick-name for Utena Ouji-sama as well."

_". . . My shining star. . . My Venus . . ."_

"He called her Venus?" Hogosha asked.

"You heard it?"

"Everything is connected in one way or another to Ohtori," Hogosha replied. "Akio is one of those things. It was his voice I heard."

"We can't let him know what we're trying to do," Himeko told her. "He'd try to stop us."

"Why would he do that? I thought Anshi was his sister."

Himeko glanced around suddenly. "Come on, we can't talk about it here." She turned and started away from the house.

"Where are we going?" Hogosha asked.

"To me secret place," Himeko returned, dragging her prince along after her.

A waterfall slid down a cliff that over looked a peaceful clearing. The water splashed into a pond that was as clear as tap water but otherwise frozen. Himeko stood on one of the ice-covered boulders jutting out from the pond and looked into the waterfall. Hogosha leaned against a tree, watching the girl with a smile on her face.

"So, can we continue that conversation or what?" Hogosha asked softly, really not wanting to destroy the peacefulness of the clearing.

Himeko nodded, carefully climbing down from her perch. "About Anshi and Akio's relationship . . . Anshi was his sister, but . . ."

"But they were also lovers?" Hogosha guessed, not really serious.

"Hai, they were."

"That's crazy!" Hogosha exclaimed. "How could he -"

"Remember what Utena Ouji-sama told us?"

"Anou . . ." _"Don't let Akio trip you up."_ "Yeah."

"Akio is the evil one. He is not what everyone thinks."

_I guess. You know, 'The Morning Star' . . . It's also called _Lucifer._"_

_"Lucifer?"_

_"The one who used to be an_ Angel . . ._ But chose the path of the devil, was cast down from the heavens . . ."_

"Let me guess, his name means Lucifer?" Hogosha asked.

Himeko went over to her and rested her head against Hogosha's chest. "Something like that. Hogosha-chan, I'm scared of Akio. I always have been, even before I became the Rose Bride. I was afraid of what he might do."

Hogosha hugged Himeko tightly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Himeko-chan. I'm here to protect you, my Hime-sama."

Himeko looked up into Hogosha's crimson eyes. "That's what your name means, protection."

Hogosha smiled gently. "Hai. And I'll live up to my name. I'll protect you always." Hogosha gently kissed Himeko's lips as the other girl pressed her body closer. The kiss deepened as Himeko wrapped her arms around Hogosha's neck. Their tongues warred back and forth, fighting for dominance.

_"You told me you'd protect me . . ."_

"Protect you. Hai . . . That's what I'm trying to do . . . To guard you against the World's End . . . Against Ohtori Akio."

Hogosha reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at Himeko. "I will gladly welcome the day when this is all over and I can kiss you without having voices in my head," she whispered to her girlfriend.

A smile graced Himeko's lips. "We should get back before someone comes looking for us, or we freeze to death."

Hogosha nodded and offered an arm to Himeko. Himeko grinned and took it, leading both of them back to the house.

"Wouldn't you prefer a guest room?" Yamato asked as Hogosha set her things in Himeko's room.

"Iie," Hogosha replied simply.

"It is fitting that they should be together, you know," Akio said, surprising the girls and Yamato.

"Akio-kun, I didn't notice you there," Yamato said.

"Daijoubu, Yamato-kun. Could you . . . leave us alone for a moment?" Akio's eyes strayed over to Himeko and Hogosha.

"Ah, of course," Yamato replied, turning and walking away.

Akio stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. "My rose . . ." he began, before Hogosha cut him off.

"Leave her alone, Akio," she spat, hugging Himeko to her.

Akio chuckled. "Fair Ouji-sama, you really think you can stand between me and Himeko? I would think again if I were you."

Himeko shivered and buried her face in Hogosha's chest. Hogosha glanced at her and then glared at Akio. "I will do whatever it takes to protect her from you, _Lucifer_."

Akio swept forward and slapped Hogosha. "How _dare_ you, you little bitch."

"And I do dare," Hogosha retorted. "In fact, if you want to call Himeko your 'rose' I suggest you duel for that right." She watched Akio's face, which betrayed exactly what she'd been looking for. "Oh, that's right, the 'World's End' does not duel."

Akio's face reddened with anger. "I don't know how you found out about that, but you will pay, little Ouji-sama."

"I don't think so," said another male's voice from behind her.

Hogosha looked around and saw that all of the duelists ghosts, save Utena's, were gathered around them. Each held out a sword, which were all pointing at Akio.

"You make one more move toward the Ouji-sama, and you will be the one to pay, Akio," said Touga's ghost.

"The dead cannot harm me," Akio stated, but Hogosha saw that he was panicking.

"We'll see about that," growled Juri's ghost. She lunged at the man and her sword grazed his arm.

Hogosha saw red blood stain his sleeve. Akio glared at the ghosts and then stormed out of the room.

"Arigatou," Hogosha said, nodding to each of the ghosts.

"It is our pleasure," said Touga, bowing to her. "Utena has charged us with guarding you."

"We will do our best," Miki told her.

Himeko looked up and then at all the ghosts. "Okay, I'm officially freaked out now."

Juri's rich laugh filled the room. "Do not be afraid, Rose Bride, we mean you no harm."

"If Akio ever tries anything like that again," Saionji mimed a sword going across Akio's throat.

"We must leave you for now," Touga explained, bowing to both girls again before he and the others dissolved into nothing.

"That was weird," Himeko said.

Hogosha smiled and gently kissed her. "I'm glad that they're on our side."

Felidae: One word! Otou-san means father! Told you they'd decrease ...


	8. Chapter Eight

Nick: Where's Himeko?

Felidae: No idea … I think she left, along with the other crap I "don't own" which I don't …

Nick: … okay

Felidae: I'm bored, do the disclaimer.

Nick: Why me?

Felidae: Because you're the only one here besides me. So do it already!

Nick: I will not _do_ the freaking disclaimer!

Felidae: Baka … anyways, I don't own it!

Chapter Eight 

"So basically, Utena charged the spirits of the duelists with guarding you two from Ohtori-kun?" Takeru asked, rubbing his temples.

"That's right," Hogosha confirmed, her arm firmly anchored around Himeko's waist. "I know you think we're crazy, but Juri sliced Akio's arm."

"They give me the creeps," Himeko admitted. "I know they're here to protect us, but it's really creepy 'cause they're ghosts."

"Personally, I like the idea of ghosts," Hikari said. "It makes me relieved that there is some sort of life after death."

"Try living in a dorm full of them," Himeko said.

"Hey, Himeko, wasn't Kiryuu Nanami a duelist?" Takeru asked.

"For a short time, hai."

"Then why wasn't she there?"

"It's because she did not remain loyal to Utena in the end," said Touga's voice as his ghost materialized at the table. "She was the first to relinquish her ring, and return to normal. The rest of us remained loyal until the end."

Hikari started and Himeko would have screamed had it not been for Hogosha's hand over her mouth.

"Onegai, give us some type of warning when you do that," Hogosha said calmly, removing her hand from Himeko's mouth.

"Gomen. Konnichiwa," Touga said, noticing Hikari and Takeru.

"Anou … Konnichiwa …" Takeru said shakily.

"See what we mean?" Hogosha asked. "They exist. We're not crazy."

Himeko smiled up into Hogosha's eyes. "I wouldn't be too sure about that last thing," she said.

"Ahem." Touga cleared his throat. "Sorry to break up the love-fest, but how are we going about freeing Anshi's soul?

"I don't think there's anything we can do until we get back to school," Hogosha said.

"Actually, I believe we can. The white rose pendant is the key."

Himeko's hand flew to the pendant resting at her neck. "This little trinket … is the key to freeing Anshi?"

Touga nodded. "I think so. Why else would Utena-kun have given it to you?"

"So they could summon us." Juri's ghost appeared next to Touga. She cuffed him in the back of the head. "Don't go feeding them lies, baka."

"This is starting to get really weird," Takeru said, staring at the ghosts.

"Better than hearing voices," Hogosha said. "Will you two stop bickering?"

"Gomen nasai, Hogosha-kun," Juri said, elbowing Touga.

He sighed. "Gomen."

"Hikari, you look like you're thinking really hard," Takeru said, putting an hand on his girlfriend's arm.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that Touga was at least half right," Hikari said, leaning forward. "Perhaps the pendant has the dual purpose of calling the duelists and freeing Anshi."

"Maybe." Hogosha looked over at the stricken-looking Himeko. "I think it's time to end this meeting. We'll talk later."

"Call us when you need us," Juri said. "Come on, Touga." The two ghosts disappeared.

"Hikari, you want to go get some hot chocolate?" Takeru said.

"Sure." Hikari and Takeru stood and left the room.

"You okay?" Hogosha asked.

Himeko nodded. "I'm fine. It's just … a shock, is all."

"I know." Hogosha hugged the other girl to her. "Right about now, I wish we were just normal kids."

"If we were normal kids, we never would have met." Himeko snuggled against Hogosha. "Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru mo."

"Isn't this the sweetest thing." Akio had appeared in the doorway.

Hogosha let go of Himeko and glared at Akio. "Get out of here, you bastard. Unless you want to get sliced again."

Akio laughed and patted the sword hanging at his side. "The only person who can beat me is Tenjou Utena."

"Screw you," Hogosha spat. "I could beat you if I wanted."

"Oh, could you?"

"Hogosha, don't challenge him," Himeko hissed, a worried expression on her face.

"If I wanted to stoop to your level, I would," Hogosha replied. "You make me sick. Couldn't find real love so you went to your sister. Were you really that unpopular?"

"Why you little -"

"Akio!" Utena's voice rang in the room, startling the three of them. Akio's head whipped around, seraching for his dead enemy.

"What's happening?" Akio asked hysterically.

Hogosha smirked. "Repent of your sins, Akio! Stop this now!"

"I will _not_! I have done nothing!"

'You made all of us duel so that you could finally be rid of Dios!" Utena's voice came again. "You hinder my _chosen_ and you will die a _very_ slow and _very_ painful death!"

"At my sword," Hogosha added at a gasp from Himeko. Hogosha looked at her bride, amazed at the glowing of the white marble rose. Himeko was bathed in the light, making her look, in Hogosha's eyes at least, even more angellic than normal.

"To my chosen, I gift a pair of guardians to protect you in times of great need," said Utena's voice.

The rose flshed red for a moment before the light completely died away. Akio, sensing danger at his own expense, ran from the room. In front of the girls stood two cats on their hind legws, one black and the other brown. Each cat held a small device in ther paws.

"Uh … what just happened?" Hogosha asked, holding Himeko off the floor.

"Utena-sama sent Genkimon and I to protect you from whatever troubles may befall you," the black-cat explained. "I am BlackTailmon, at your service."

"Great, but unless either of you can help me carry Himeko, I don't think you'll be of much use right about now."

Himeko shot straight up in her bed, her eyes scanning quickly. "Hogosha!"

"She went to get you lunch," said the brown and grey cat, peering up at Himeko with his aqua eyes. "I am Genkimon, your protector."

"My protector? But isn't that Hogosha?"

"Ouji-sama sent us to protect you and Hogosha," Genkimon explained. "We're the second line of defence."

"We?"

"BlackTailmon and I."

"Oh." Himeko pushed back her blankets and swung her feet onto the floor. "I'm going to find her."

"Not without me. You don't." Genkimon leapt off the bed and looked up at Himeko. "I go where you go."

Himeko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Far be it from me to argue with Utena Ouji-sama." Her hand reached up to check that her rose pendant was still there. "Genkimon, what is this?"

"A protective pendant. Nande yo?"

"I didn't know. Utena-sama gave it to Hogosha-chan who gave it to me."

"Did it flash?"

"Hai."

Genkimon nodded. "That's normal. Pendants like that one flash when someone who wants to protect you give you one.

_Hogosha wants to … protect me?_ Himeko thought. "what about someone who loves you?"

"I guess … one who loves you would want to protect you, right?"

"I guess. Sure." Himeko nodded as the door opened to reveal Hogosha and BlackTailmon.

"You're up," Hogosha said, smiling. She lifted the tray she held. "I brought you some lunch."

Himeko smiled. "Thank you."

Felidae: There was … again … some random Japanese bits. And this chapter was shorter than usual … I got bored writing this one actually. Lots of writer's block.

Nick: Because Felidae is too lazy to do it, here's the translation. Onegai Please, Arigatou Thank you, Ouji-sama Prince, Ai shiteru I love you, Ai shiteru mo I love you too (by the best of our approximations), Hai Yes, Iie No.

Felidae: Thank you for actually doing something!

Nick: Shut up.


End file.
